Si Voldemort m'était conté: de Jedusor à Voldemort
by Camylle de B
Summary: Une modeste proposition du passé de Voldemort, jusqu'à sa chute lors de l'assassinat des Potter. Attention, ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7!
1. Oracle pour un orphelin

Voici une autre de mes anciennes fics. Celle-ci imagine une enfance de Voldemort et son arrivée à la puissance, avant sa chute. Rien de nouveau, seulement une vision supplémentaire du passé du Dark Lord… Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un journal, car si c'est Jedusor qui parle, il n'est pas un "conscient narrator", c'est à dire que je me mets à sa place sans que le personnage ait conscience de parler de lui. Faites en sorte de l'aimer!

Si Voldemort m'était conté: de Jedusor à Voldemort

Chapitre 1: Oracle pour un orphelin

- Oups... Jedusor, je n'ai jamais vu un couloir aussi sale!

Cessant un instant de frotter le parquet, je tourne la tête. Trois garçons et une fille, de la boue jusqu'aux genoux, marchent avec application dans tous les sens, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Que répondre, quand on est inférieur en nombre, humilié par ses genoux douloureux à force d'être appuyé dessus, et par ses bras couverts de la suffocante mousse à parquets, et qu'on est déjà en retenue pour avoir boxé un camarade?

Je me remets à frotter, choisissant de les ignorer. Et chaque coup de brosse rageur que je donne à ce sol foulé par des générations d'imbéciles, je le donne à chacun de ces quatre-là, qui font de ma vie un enfer.

Prends ça, Ralph.

Prends ça, Frank.

FLOUSH!

D'un coup de pied sournois, Ralph, le meneur, a renversé mon seau. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de savoir ce que je fais, je me lève d'un coup, furieux - il se retrouve, je ne sais comment, propulsé par terre. Il me regarde, ahuri, mais déjà Frank m'envoie un direct magistral. Nous sommes allés trop loin pour nous contrôler. Je frappe ce que je peux avec la brosse...

- Jedusor!

Voilà les ennuis. Nous sommes arrêtés en plein élan. Je redonne un coup de brosse au hasard, histoire que ça en vaille la peine. Je ne baisse pas les yeux devant Rodolphe, le pion, surnommé Napoléon à cause de sa petite taille et de ses manières militaires, qui arbore son air des mauvais quarts d'heure, prometteur de sermons et de retenues.

- Explications, gronde-t-il avec une rage mal contenue, le doigt pointé vers Ralph.

Tout est perdu pour moi.

Les âmes tendres verraient peut-être en moi le petit orphelin maltraité, une sorte d'Oliver Twist ou de Cendrillon au masculin, mais elles auraient tort. Bien sûr je suis petit et maigre, toujours dernier en sport, rafleur de toutes les meilleures notes mais solitaire et esseulé, orphelin seul au monde, mais on ne me verra jamais me plaindre, même en tête-à-tête avec moi-même. Je suis le favori du directeur, même s'il essaye de ne pas le montrer; je suis l'élève modèle, autant à l'orphelinat qu'à l'école du quartier où la plupart des gens n'osent afficher leur antipathie pour moi, car ils me trouvent inquiétant dans mes silences, mes gestes, mes regards; et surtout, je porte en moi un monde unique. Le monde de ma grandeur et de ma revanche. Car si une bande de quatre vipères - Ralph le meneur fanfaron, Frank le type à muscles, genre bovin, Benjamin le spécialiste des coups en douce et Violette la jolie et redoutable Milady - peut faire de mon quotidien un simulacre de l'enfer, j'ai en moi l'intelligence et la ténacité des conquérants. Un jour, je deviendrai moi-même, je serai puissant, redouté et respecté. Qui reconnaîtra en moi ce petit asocial irascible, penché sur une brosse à parquets? Je vivrai dans le bonheur, comme l'aurait voulu ma mère.

Ma mère... Une pensée nostalgique...? Je ne l'ai pas connue - autrefois, elle était mon rêve, j'attribuais mes épreuves à son absence. Une ombre fluette, ange fragile, giron protecteur, à la fois reine de douceur et déesse de colère, à peine salie par le passage d'un homme égoïste et sans cœur - mon père. Elle avait dû l'aimer, puisqu'elle m'a donné son nom, un nom banal et ridicule: Tom Jedusor. Je vivrai ce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de vivre: la fierté de soi, le mépris des gens stupides. Moi, le maigrichon, l'enfant surdoué, terriblement mûr pour son âge, autour de qui se produisent d'étranges choses, je me referai une noblesse.

Dois-je l'avouer? Bien que très rationnel (je ne crois qu'en la logique, les faits, la volonté, les savoirs sûrs), je porte un trouble secret... L'hiver dernier, alors que je rentrais plus tard de l'école, retardé par une réunion de délégués de classe, j'avais pris de petites rues sombres, espérant aller plus vite; sous un porche, une femme m'a accosté. Elle avait cet air loufoque des sorcières de contes de fées, mais inspirait comme confiance. Elle a pris ma main, puis m'a dit: "Tu as une aura puissante, très puissante..." Puis elle a consciencieusement examiné la paume de ma main, y a passé un doigt brûlant... "Tu feras de grandes choses... Au cours de ton onzième été, ton destin sera scellé... Tu te découvriras toi-même... Le onzième... été... tu iras...à la rencontre de ton destin..."

Nous verrons bien. L'été commence.


	2. Révélations

Chapitre 2: Révélations

- Tu n'as pas de chance, Violette, dit Ralph à voix très haute, au point que je l'entends depuis ma table, il n'y en avait qu'un et c'est celui-là. Sacré jeu du sort!

Feignant l'indifférence, je tripote sans faim un de ces ragoûts aqueux que nous prépare le cuisinier. Ce matin, à l'heure du courrier, Violette, moi et les autres du groupe des "onze ans", avons reçu nos admissions au collège; elle et moi sommes les seuls à être admis à Eton, le plus prestigieux des collèges anglais. Inutile de parler plus longtemps des commentaires de la bande... Mais la réaction de Violette me surprend. Elle, la persifleuse, avec son rire chantant, ses mimiques hautaines, écarte d'un sourire évasif les moqueries de Ralph et Benjamin (Frank est trop bête pour inventer lui-même sa propre méchanceté) sur mon compte.

Je me sens un peu stupide. A onze ans, outre mes rêves de revanche, il m'arrive de désirer le rapprochement avec une autre personne, de la complicité, de la confiance, et bien que je me rende bien compte qu'aucun être humain ne peut vous rendre heureux, qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même, je me prends à rêver d'un havre, un refuge où savourer ses victoires, digérer ses défaites, s'abandonner.

Fallait-il cette admission, ce petit indice? Violette me semble différente. Elle traîne avec trois garçons détestables, mais elle n'est pas sotte. En classe, nous menons une concurrence serrée. Elle a lu beaucoup; elle reste parfois seule, à regarder par la fenêtre, à rêver; elle a un tempérament de feu, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle est le vrai chef de sa bande.

Pour qu'elle ne me voie pas l'observer, je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette.

- Tom, le directeur veut te voir, me dit le surveillant en chef. Suis-moi.

Je me lève et je lui emboîte le pas, perplexe.

M.Bonhomme est assis à son bureau, préoccupé; il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes à monture d'écaille alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Bonjour, Tom. Assieds-toi. D'abord, toutes mes félicitations pour ton admission à Eton. Es-tu satisfait?

- Peut-être, monsieur.

- Peut-être? Bigre. Curieuse réponse. Je ne sais trop comment... (un silence) Tiens.

Je prends l'enveloppe qu'il me tend, une enveloppe de parchemin avec l'adresse écrite à l'encre verte. Au dos, un curieux écusson divisé en quatre, avec quatre animaux différents (un serpent, un lion, un aigle et quelque chose qui tient du blaireau et du tapir) autour d'un grand P. "Mr Tom Jedusor, orphelinat St Georges, bureau du directeur, Sussex". Je l'ouvre, intrigué, le cœur battant.

Le blason d'une famille noble? Mes rêves les plus niais affluent - vais-je apprendre que je suis prince, duc ou lord?

"Cher Mr Jedusor, Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes d'ores-et-déjà inscrit au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez dans ce pli le billet de train et la liste des fournitures. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez agréer l'expression de nos salutations distinguées. Professeur APWB Dumbledore, directeur adjoint."

Abasourdi, je lève les yeux vers M.Bonhomme.

- De mon côté, dit-il, j'ai reçu une lettre expliquant qu'en tant que fils de... sorcier...

- De... quoi?

- De sorcier, Tom. Ta mère était une sorcière. Pas sorcière comme ces personnages folkloriques des contes de fées, plutôt quelqu'un doué de pouvoirs magiques.

Je hausse les sourcils. Je trouve la plaisanterie mauvaise - et puis, qu'insinue-t-il sur ma mère?

- Je sais que cela peut paraître renversant, Tom. Mais il existe un monde caché, un monde... que nous ne soupçonnons pas. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ton père vous a abandonnés, ta mère et toi?

Une vague de révolte me submerge. Avec une intonation rageuse qui me surprend moi-même, j'articule entre mes dents:

- Je n'ai rien à savoir de ce... lâche, un de ces égoïstes tout justes bons à bouleverser une vie et à fuir devant ses responsabilités.

- Tu es dur, Tom. Tu es quelqu'un d'entier... Ton père a eu peur. Il n'aimait pas la magie... cela lui échappait. Les êtres humains ont peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce qui les dépasse.

Alors je ne veux pas être humain. Cette réponse absurde manque de m'échapper - je crois cependant qu'il vaut mieux que je la garde pour moi.

- Si tu acceptes de découvrir ce monde, Tom, une vie nouvelle s'offre à toi.

"Tu iras à la rencontre de ton destin."

- Que se passera-t-il alors?

- Si tu acceptes, j'envoie ta réponse au collège Poudlard. Le directeur de là-bas t'enverra quelqu'un pour venir te chercher. Tu quitteras notre monde, mais la porte te sera toujours ouverte.

J'ignore ce qui me pousse - une décision prise sans que j'aie vraiment réfléchi. C'est que cela me semble si évident.

- J'accepte, monsieur.

Il y a une drôle d'expression dans son regard. De l'émotion... De la fierté. Alors que je me lève pour partir, il me dit d'une voix légèrement altérée:

- Tu sais, Tom...Il y a des choses qui nous échappent, dans la vie. Nous ne pouvons jamais être sûrs de tout savoir, aussi devons-nous rester réceptifs. Connais-toi un maximum... et sois souple. L'inimaginable devient souvent réalité.

Un trouble inconnu me prend à ma gorge. M. Bonhomme... a toujours su veiller sur moi - comme un père. Mordu par l'ambition de ne pas paraître enfantin, je me reprends, cligne une fois des yeux.

- Au revoir, monsieur.

Pour fêter la première semaine de chaleur estivale, nos surveillants ont organisé un grand goûter. Je n'aime pas ce bruit, cette agitation, cette orgie de couleurs, de lumière et de joie. Réfugié dans mon havre, la petite bibliothèque du deuxième étage, dont les murs sont peints à la chaux, j'examine le courrier que j'ai reçu de "Poudlard". Epoustouflant. Des robes, des capes, un chaudron, des ingrédients loufoques et même un animal; il est en outre précisé que les première année n'ont pas le droit de posséder un balai. Balai? Une chose est sûre: si ma vie a changé, je refuserai de passer des heures de punition à frotter les parquets!

Levant les yeux comme pour mieux voir mon rêve, je rencontre mon reflet dans le grand miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Je suis toujours pâle et frêle, avec dans l'allure cette maladresse de poulain de ceux qui ont grandi d'un coup (et pourtant je suis encore loin du compte!), mais mes yeux brillent d'un éclat nouveau - ils ont l'air d'avoir pris conscience de quelque chose qui m'échappe. J'aime bien cette expression de résolution nouvelle, cette détermination dans le pli de la bouche, cette fierté dans le port de tête.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Comme piqué par une guêpe, je fourre la lettre dans ma poche et je me retourne.

C'est Violette.

Décidément quelque chose a changé. Je reconnais ce regard tombant, mais cette fois je ne sais si c'est de la condescendance ou de la rêverie. Elle est plus simple dans une robe de coton blanc...

- Napoléon demande pourquoi tu n'es pas dehors avec tout le monde.

Il n'y a ni raillerie ni mépris dans sa voix.

- Tu sais, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour Eton.

Nos regards se croisent, un bref instant.

- C'est un collège d'élite... Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour être admise... Le mal que j'ai eu à retenir tous les cours de Mr. Hopkins! Il m'a dit que j'avais tout intérêt à briller, pour rattraper les autres, ceux qui ne viennent pas d'un orphelinat. Deux orphelins comme nous...

Je resserre mon poing sur la lettre de Poudlard, dans ma poche. C'est vrai, je n'irai pas à Eton... Je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, sauf ce "comme nous". Je regarde ses yeux devenus soudain timides, ses longs cheveux noirs qui masquent une partie de son visage, ses joues fraîches - des joues d'ange...

- Evidemment, toi tu n'as pas peur, lance-t-elle d'un ton sec (pourquoi?) Jedusor, l'élève modèle à qui tout réussit!

Pas un mot ne sort de ma bouche, je cherche son regard comme pour me faire comprendre sans parler.

- Bon, et bien, salut, Tom. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle avec une violence inutile. Je retrouve ma voix.

- Violette!

C'est trop tard.


	3. La découverte d

Chapitre 3: La découverte d'un monde

J'ai réussi à trouver un compartiment vide dans le train, je suis seul avec Olivier, le préfet-en-chef (surveillent-chef parmi les élèves, m'a-t-il expliqué) qui a eu pour mission de venir me chercher et de m'accompagner à Poudlard. En regardant défiler le paysage, je remets en ordre cette kyrielle de souvenirs.

Pour acheter mes affaires, Olivier m'a conduit à Londres; nous avons pris un casse-croûte de voyageur dans un pub miteux et enfumé, Le Chaudron baveur, où l'on rencontre toutes sortes de personnes. Je me suis demandé pourquoi certains me dévisageaient ainsi; mais pour peu que je leur rende leur regard, ils paraissaient mal à l'aise et se détournaient, les traits tendus.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'acheter des affaires d'occasion, comme c'était le cas à l'orphelinat; j'ai eu la surprise d'apprendre qu'à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, ma mère m'avait laissé une petite fortune - l'héritage de la famille. Et, plus étonnant encore, une enveloppe de parchemin adressée à "M.Tom Jedusor, coffre 325 de la banque Gringotts, Chemin de Traverse, Londres. TOP SECRET." Avant qu'Olivier ne le remarque, j'ai glissé la lettre dans ma manche - elle y est encore, j'attends qu'il s'endorme pour l'ouvrir.

Ensuite je suis allé à la ménagerie magique. Olivier ne cessait de me donner des conseils. "Pas un crapaud, ce sont des animaux inutiles. Prends un hibou, il portera ton courrier..." (je m'en fiche: à qui donc écrirais-je?) C'est alors que j'ai vu, derrière une paroi vitrée, un énorme cobra, d'un brun moiré, superbe, qui me regardait, à moitié dressé.

- Comme il est beau! murmurai-je interdit.

Je n'avais jamais vu de serpent en vrai. Le cobra sembla se rengorger et il ondula sur lui-même.

- Toi, je te prendrais bien.

Je n'entendais plus de voix. L'écho de la mienne frappait à mes oreilles: un sifflement étrange que je n'avais jamais émis auparavant...

- Attention, siffle le serpent.

Je fis volte-face. Olivier, à un pas de moi, me regardait, perplexe, méfiant.

- Je ne saurais trop te conseiller de ne pas faire ça, à Poudlard. Ce serait très mal vu.

Pourquoi?

- Le Fourchelang est considéré comme une pratique de magie noire... c'est ce qu'on dit. Peut-être qu'ils te mettront à Serpentard. Lui aussi parlait Fourchelang -il y a mille ans.

- C'est quoi, le Fourchelang?

- La langue des serpents.

- Et Serpentard?

- Une des Quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Moi, je suis à Pouffsouffle.

- Est-ce une honte d'aller à Serpentard?

- Pour certains, oui. Pour d'autres c'est un signe de grandeur.

Je ne pus rien savoir d'autre. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai quitté la boutique avec un chat, un superbe persan noir à la fourrure foisonnante.

Mais l'événement le plus marquant fut celui de la baguette magique. Une baguette magique! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me serais cru naïf de vouloir en faire quelque chose. Olivier, qui avait rencontré des amis de Poudlard, m'a déposé chez Ollivanders, une boutique sombre et poussiéreuse, tenue par un homme dont les yeux clairs semblent vous sonder jusqu'au plus enfoui.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, M...?

- Jedusor. (Je n'aime pas donner mon nom, celui d'un père que je méprise)

- Une famille moldue?

Heureusement, Olivier avait déjà employé ce mot devant moi.

- Pas par ma mère. Elle s'appelait Atrarcana.

- Oh, oui. Une grande famille... Vous avez de l'avenir.

Je sens comme une réticence dans son intonation.

- Bien, voyons cela... Prenez celle-ci, bois de sureau, poil de griffon, 35 centimètres.

Je prends la baguette, indécis... Elle fait un bruit de détonation; on dirait qu'un ouragan s'est invité dans la boutique.

- Mmh... pas celle-là, marmonne Ollivanders.

J'en essaye plusieurs, mais aucune ne me satisfait: j'ai l'impression qu'elles résistent, comme un récipient qu'on voudrait trop remplir, ou un gant trop étroit dans lequel la main n'entre pas; comme si on empêchait mon esprit de s'exprimer.

- On dirait que les baguettes "banales" ne vous conviennent pas. Essayez celle-ci. Elle est réservée aux sorciers qui ont une grande force magique, mais pourquoi pas. Bois d'if et plume de phénix, 33,75 cm.

A l'instant où je m'en saisis, je sens comme une chaleur régénératrice se répandre dans mes veines, une légère brise m'insuffle force et courage; je suis comme nimbé d'or dans l'obscurité de la boutique et, dans un miroir, je vois comme une lueur rougeâtre danser dans mes yeux. J'entends de très loin la voix d'Ollivanders murmurer:

- Incroyable... si jeune.. ne déshonorerez pas la lignée Atrarcana... Vous avez de l'avenir...

Olivier s'est enfin endormi, lassé sans doute de mon silence. En face de moi, Astaroth, mon chat, assis bien droit, trône sur la banquette. Evitant de faire du bruit, je déballe mes livres. Certains me semblent tenir de la recette de grand-mère! Un ouvrage explique certains sorts...

- Alohomora!

J'ai réussi, la malle d'Olivier s'ouvre. Des livres, des vêtements... Un porte-cartes! Je suis curieux de savoir ce que sont les affaires personnelles d'un sorcier.

- Accio!

Deux portraits d'une fille - les images bougent. Sur le premier cliché, la fille me fait un signe de la main; sur la deuxième, elle s'enserre de ses propres bras et virevolte sous une pluie de feuilles de cerisier. Je reste un instant à la contempler: elle est belle, une femme déjà... Des lettres, des mots doux...

Je repose les affaires d'Olivier dans la valise, me souvenant soudain qu'autre chose excite ma curiosité: ce que j'ai trouvé à Gringotts.

Au dos de l'enveloppe, un nom: Mrs Morgane Atrarcana.

Ma mère.

" Cher Tom,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as trouvé ton monde, notre monde. Si tu savais comme je suis triste de ne pas t'avoir connu! A l'heure où je t'écris, tu n'es pas encore né. Et moi, mes forces déclinent de jour en jour; est-ce mon châtiment pour n'avoir pas été à la hauteur du sang de Salazar Serpantard qui coule dans mes veines?

En effet, je ne sais quelles épreuves tu auras à traverser, mais sache bien ceci: sois fier de ce que tu es. Tu es mon fils, le dernier héritier de Serpentard, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. C'est la plus grande noblesse dont on puisse rêver, sois-en digne, plus que je ne l'ai été. Méfie-toi - bien que tu sois toi-même un "sang-mêlé" à cause d'une erreur de ma part - des moldus, ils n'apportent que mensonge, lâcheté et trahison.

Vis dans la gloire et la fierté, apanage des plus grands aristocrates."


	4. Une nouvelle vie

Une nouvelle vie

_Cher M. Bonhomme,_

_Laissez-moi vous remercier pour ce colis à l'occasion de mon anniversaire. Puisque vous me le demandez avec tant d'impatience, je vais vous donner quelques nouvelles d'ici. Je me sens enfin à ma place, aussi ai-je l'impression d'être à Poudlard depuis toujours; parfois au contraire il me semble que c'était hier que j'ai assisté au banquet de bienvenue, que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. L'école est divisée en quatre grands groupes, que l'on appelle des maisons; nous sommes répartis selon nos compétences et nos aspirations. C'est un vieux chapeau qui nous envoie dans nos Maisons (je vous le dis parce que je sais que vous ne me prendrez pas pour un fou), on l'appelle le Choixpeau magique. Quelle appréhension quand je l'ai mis sur ma tête! Une petite voix murmurait à mon oreille: "Tiens tiens tiens, je sais qui tu es... Je vois...du courage, de la détermination, une rage de franchir les obstacles qui s'opposent à ta volonté… Pas d'hésitation: Serpentard!" C'est ainsi que j'ai à présent une famille._

_Je croyais avoir beaucoup de mal à rattraper le niveau de ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde de la magie, mais en fait j'ai jusqu'ici raflé toutes les meilleures notes. Je ne serai pas obligé de revenir à l'orphelinat, car le directeur, M.Dippet, avec qui je m'entends très bien, a accepté de me garder. Mais je vous écrirai encore... En tout cas je sais que je vous dois beaucoup._

_Comment est la vie à St Georges? Que devient Violette? Ne lui parlez pas de moi._

_Très respectueusement, Tom J._

_Cher M.Jedusor, _

_Nous vous renvoyons votre lettre car M.Bonhomme est décédé la semaine dernière. En cas de problème administratif adressez-vous à M. Rodolphe Telford, représentant du poste. Veuillez agréer l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._


	5. Adieux et engagements

Adieux et engagements

Qui reconnaîtrait en moi, aujourd'hui, le petit orphelin de St Georges? Quatre années à Poudlard m'ont transfiguré. Terminé, le temps où autour de moi les lampes explosaient, où ma colère suffisait à projeter un camarade par terre. Je maîtrise mes pouvoirs, comme mes réactions. Je sais que l'on m'appelle "l'élève le plus doué de Poudlard". Nul n'oserait me contrarier, d'autant que je suis champion du club de duel, titre ô combien plus glorieux que celui de vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch. Quelle idiotie de perdre tout ce temps à courir après des balles! En ce qui me concerne, je ne gâche pas mes heures. Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, la dernière chance pour l'avènement du règne des sang-pur! Personne ne connaîtra jamais ma tare, celle laissée par cet immonde Jedusor. Je suis devenu un homme nouveau; de la recomposition du nom qui m'a été laissé, je m'en suis refait un autre: Je suis Lord Voldemort. Seul mon cercle d'amis de confiance me connaît sous ce titre, qui me vaut le respect. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, même le souvenir de cette femme, Morgane Atrarcana, une faible créature qui n'a pas su choisir son élu, qui a accepté tous les jeux du sort, et dont les pouvoirs se rapprochaient bien davantage de ceux d'un Cracmol que de Serpentard! D'ailleurs elle avait fait ses études à Pouffsouffle; son père, comme de juste, était déçu et indigné. Et moi, fort heureusement, je suis à Serpentard, comme tous mes ancêtres. Les filles qui bourdonnent autour de moi comme des abeilles autour d'une ruche - et à qui je fais semblant d'accorder mes faveurs, n'aimant rien autant que les trahir, leur mentir, les monter l'une contre l'autre, jouer - feraient bien d'y penser: lesquelles sont dignes de l'héritier du plus grand des quatre de Poudlard?

Je ne suis plus retourné chez les Moldus depuis l'été de ma troisième année. J'y ai revu Violette, à qui on disait que je faisais mes années de collège à Paris. J'ai vu tout de suite, à son regard, qu'elle était stupéfaite et troublée par ma grande taille, mon expression désinvolte et mystérieuse, l'éclat de mes yeux si noirs, tout le charisme qu'inspire ma personne. (NdA: pas d'auto-flagellation, Tom, voyons!)

- J'ai souvent pensé à toi, Tom, me confie-t-elle alors que, sous les arcades du porche, nous regardons tomber la pluie. Je sais à présent ce qu'est la solitude.

- Ca t'étonne?

- Tu es resté sarcastique...

- Seulement avec toi.

Dans mon esprit, c'est une distinction. Mais elle ne le comprend pas ainsi. "Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix un instant?" demande-t-elle, douce et impatiente tout ensemble. Je m'amuse à l'irriter, parce que je n'aime pas concilier, et parce que j'aime à la voir ainsi, si jolie dans ses hésitations, dans son irritation, ses cheveux noirs interminables qui lui font une cape de satin, sa bouche rose dans son visage ambré et ses yeux, si surprenants dans son visage asiatique, ses yeux mauves qui lui ont valu son nom; puis ses épaules étroites, ses jeunes seins qui pointent sous un pull blanc...

- Tu sais, Tom, je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

La fossette sur sa joue veloutée, adorable creux qui appelle le baiser...

Mon trouble est le même que celui de n'importe quel adolescent.

- Et si tu me laissais tranquille, à présent, Violette?

Je l'ai blessée. Qu'elle me pleure, qu'elle me nomme goujat, sans-cœur: du moins je reste libre et fort.

- Puisque tu insistes. Tiens, avec ça tu penseras peut-être à moi.

Elle me tend un petit paquet plat, qui s'avère être un petit carnet noir qu'elle m'a dédicacé. Elle va partir, se ravise:

- Au fait, je t'ai vu sur le cheval du directeur. Tu es parfaitement ridicule...

Peste soit de la femme!

C'étaient là mes adieux définitifs à mon passé chez les Moldus.

A Poudlard, seul ou avec quelques amis, je m'entraîne à la magie de très haut niveau. Je n'ai dit qu'à Paulus Malefoy que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard, que dans mes veines coule le sang de deux grandes lignées - nul ne me soupçonnerait jamais d'être un Sang-mêlé. Je connais plus de sortilèges que les septième année; grâce à l'aveugle confiance que m'accordent les professeurs ainsi que le directeur, Armando Dippet, j'ai accès à la Réserve où je puis tout apprendre des magies rouge et noire.

Un jour, alors que j'attrapais un volume sur la plus haute étagère d'un des meubles, j'ai senti une présence derrière-moi.

C'était Albus Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose.

- Soyez prudent, Tom, m'a-t-il dit d'une voix douce. Il faut toujours être prudent, quand on est curieux. Et un voyage vers un gouffre est souvent sans retour.

Je me sens obligé de me justifier.

- C'est... pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal...

Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un grand Legilimens, mais j'ai moi-même de solides aptitudes en legilimancie et occlumancie. Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Je n'aime pas l'esprit d'indépendance de cet homme, sa perpétuelle lucidité.

- Prenez garde au zèle, Tom.

Et il s'éloigne.

Connaîtrait-il déjà le but de ma recherche, le but que je me suis fixé, ce que je me suis juré? On raconte que Salazar Serpentard après que les autres eurent décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête; cependant il aurait construit une pièce secrète que seul l'élu, son descendant direct, pourrait ouvrir, libérant ainsi l'instrument de son Oeuvre. Sur tous les descendants de Serpentard, aucun n'était l'élu...


	6. L'Elu

Je serai le plus grand sorcier du monde! car je suis... l'Elu.

La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Tremblez, Sang-de-Bourbe, tremblez, parvenus! Car le règne de l'Héritier commence. Je jubile, debout au milieu de la Forêt interdite, le corps secoué d'un rire incoercible, face renversée à la rencontre de la pluie, l'orage se répand dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Je dépasse le cours du temps, je ne suis plus humain!

Mon destin a été scellé dès que, après cinq années de recherche, de travail, j'ai pénétré dans la Chambre. Dès lors il n'y a plus eu de limites. Une enquête minutieuse a été menée, et j'ai dû refermer la Chambre, mais qu'importe, puisqu'à l'instant où le Basilic se soumettait à mes ordres je suis passé du côté du pouvoir absolu. Adieu, Jedusor, car voici Lord Voldemort!

La lune est pleine, visible parfois entre deux nuages dans le ciel lourd et noir; autour de moi, un cercle de loups hurle dans la nuit, des serpents s'enroulent autour des troncs d'arbres, les saisons défilent à toute allure, le feu nous entoure dans lequel scintillent les yeux ardents des maîtres de l'Enfer. Mon cœur s'accélère, la vie éternelle vient à moi. Triomphe!

J'ai, parmi mes amis les plus proches, des gens de confiance qui m'accompagnent dans mes recherches, qui m'aident déjà dans mes rituels. Nous rallions les meilleurs à notre cause, tout en veillant à ce que le secret soit gardé. Et justement... Elle semble savoir ce qui se passe. Elle aussi est à Serpentard et, à bien l'observer, je perçois une grande force magique. Il faut qu'elle soit avec moi, sinon elle sera contre moi. C'est une fille solitaire, aux yeux d'un vert surprenant et aux cheveux roux en cascade de flammes.

J'ai rendez-vous avec elle, cette nuit. Je saurai tout à l'heure ce que je vais faire d'elle.

Le rituel est terminé. Avec un recueillement fébrile, je remercie les élémentaux, tranche le cou de l'agneau que j'ai apporté et bois une coupe de ce sang pur. Que peuvent ces malheureux rationnels?

Elle m'attend, assise droite sur un fauteuil, le flot éblouissant de sa chevelure épars sur ses épaules, sa poitrine généreuse, son expression mêlée de froideur sereine et de sensualité farouche.

- Je suis prête à t'écouter, Tom.

- Que sais-tu de moi?

- Que tu es un ambitieux - et l'héritier de Serpentard.

Je ne laisse rien paraître de ma surprise.

- Tu as d'immenses pouvoirs, Tom... J'ai lu ton avenir dans les miroirs. Ils m'ont montré un homme double, de la violence, de la gloire...

Elle s'exclame:

- Tu es l'Elu!

Le cœur battant, je cache mon trouble, négligemment accoudé à une table, haussant les sourcils et affichant un sourire ironique.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Ne m'interromps pas, je commence. Je suis née une nuit d'orage comme celle-ci, dans une chaumière irlandaise. Comme c'est la coutume chez les sorciers de là-bas, de savantes divinatrices se sont penchées sur mon berceau et ont déclaré que... je serais moi-même la messagère entre les maîtres d'en bas et leur élu sur terre. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de t'espionner: mes rêves me révélaient tout. A présent...

D'un geste vif, elle retire le kimono de satin dont elle maintenait le col d'une main. Elle n'est vêtue à présent que d'une chemise de gaze noire qui ne laisse rien ignorer de ses charmes, tout comme ses jambes, de vrais bijoux, montrées jusqu'à l'impossible.

- Viens, appelle-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le soleil entre à flots dans le dortoir du préfet-en-chef, qu'il m'a prêté grâce à mon "ami" l'Imperium. Dans notre hâte, Circé et moi avons négligé de fermer le rideau. Je me tourne vers elle. Elle garde ses allures fièrement effrontées, le visage noyé dans une débauche de feu, ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes, ses seins ronds et fermes, comme offerts... Qui est-elle? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si faible, comme si mon énergie me quittait...? Un miaulement discret attire mon attention. C'est Astaroth, mon chat, qui fixe Circé d'un oeil méfiant. Je le regarde attentivement: les secrets de l'Enfer dansent dans les yeux des chats.

- Ne t'avise pas de dire du mal d'elle!

Mais Astaroth ne cille pas. Dans ses yeux implacables, je lis la réprobation, l'ironie, la déception.

Qu'importe. Elle est à moi. Et pour mieux le prouver, à moi et à mon compagnon, je me retourne souplement et j'ouvre les bras pour l'enlacer, abandonnée dans son sommeil.

Je suis repoussé brutalement, une lumière argentée m'aveugle, je replie mon bras sur mon visage pour me protéger. Une voix dure s'élève:

"Honni sois-tu, suppôt des Ténèbres, d'avoir séduit, trompé et sali l'Impératrice suprême! Les dieux te feront ravaler ton orgueil, car Elle est né de l'union entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière. Que celui assez malfaisant pour réussir à la tenter et à la détourner de sa solitude et de l'Equilibre périsse d'excès et d'erreur, enfermé en lui-même! Que ce cœur perverti ploie sous la force de l'Innocence!"

Incrédule, aveuglé, paniqué, je tâte tout autour de moi, plongé dans le noir absolu.

- Tu as peur, dirait-on, Tom?

Je m'immobilise.

- Circé? Je ne vois rien!

- Tu as fait une chose terrible, Tom.

- Tu le voulais!

- C'est par toi que cela est arrivé. Laisse-moi te conter mon histoire. Circé n'est pas mon vrai nom, mon nom est Bénédicta. Je suis née pendant le même orage que celui qui t'a vu venir au monde, soir où Mars et Saturne se sont rencontrés... Et sache que nos destins sont liés, car nous sommes les Jumeaux de la Destinée. Voici l'oracle:

"Saturne protège l'un, Mars inspire l'autre; tous deux élus, ils ne pourront que se combattre; la nouvelle union des deux astres marquera la victoire ou la défaite; ni la fusion ni la guerre ne peuvent aboutir, car ils sont deux faces d'un même être. L'un de l'autre saura obtenir ce qu'il désire, mais l'issue fatale est la destruction, car là où l'un a la force, l'autre défaut et de leur destin le dernier tarira la double source."

Bien que dérouté, je sens dans sa voix la sérénité d'un sourire amoureux.

- Quel que soit notre destin, nous restons des humains, Tom, faillibles, libres de bifurquer. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais cet Elu. Mais j'ai su aussi que je ne pourrais te combattre.

" Nous sommes très semblables, l'oracle l'a dit. Nous sommes entiers, nous ignorons le sens du mot "compromis" et même nous l'avons en horreur. L'emprise que tu as eue sur moi a privilégié l'influence de Mars, je n'ai plus su qui j'étais, j'ai senti une chute interminable, j'étais humaine. Tu m'as séduite, transformée, perdue. Tu es devenu plus important pour moi que mon propre destin."

Elle s'arrête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pleure. Le cœur battant mais la tête froide, indifférente, je l'écoute sans bouger. Cette sorcière dont les charmes m'ont envoûté, si... inattendue?

- Je te permets de me voir une dernière fois, murmure-t-elle. Je te sacrifie ma victoire.

Elle passe sa main à quelques centimètres de mes yeux endoloris; je sens la chaleur qu'elle dégage.

A quelques pas de moi à présent, troublante et inaccessible dans son vêtement de gaze noire, elle me montre une petite fiole.

Comme pétrifié, je regarde son corps sans vie disparaître peu à peu.


	7. La Chanson du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Comme toujours quand la nuit se fait le plus noire, je me sens déborder d'une énergie régénératrice; l'amorce de mes victoires resplendit dans mon esprit. Bientôt ma puissance ne connaîtra plus de limites. Je vois le monde ployer devant moi. Tout ce qui est humain m'est étranger; jamais je ne condescends à l'amour ou au remords; j'ai désappris à ressentir, j'ai désappris à dormir; le monde se croit paisible, ma danse infernale le menace. Leurs entraves ne sont pas miennes: mon amour est la victoire, mon remords la vengeance, mon humilité l'orgueil.

J'ai voyagé, exploré, étudié; il ne me reste plus qu'une étape. Mais quel obstacle menant à la vie éternelle peut paraître sérieux, quand on a sans peine anéanti tous les autres?

Je détiens les sombres secrets (atra arcana) des forces occultes; je suis le lien entre l'ordinaire et le Royaume des Ténèbres, et celui qui en mes yeux noirs plonge son regard contemple un gouffre sans fond.

J'ai dans ma manche les plus puissants des pouvoirs; la peur m'est inconnue.

Des cendres de l'orphelin au sang-mêlé est née l'incarnation du pouvoir absolu. Nul merci envers le passé: de ma baguette a péri mon infamie. Nul père sinon le Mal, nulle famille outre mes âmes damnées, nul passé si ce n'est ma renaissance. Je suis Moi, né de moi-même.

De fidèles serviteurs forment ma propre armée, invincible comme les chevaux de l'Apocalypse; je suis l'Antéchrist; tremblez, faibles dupes du Bien!

Ah! voilà mon apothéose! Je quitte la terre, je suis plus que toutes les Forces dont je suis le Maître. Saluez l'Absolu, inclinez-vous devant la Grandeur des Grandeurs.

Has! me voici! Has! Per tenebras, in nomine Domini Infernae! Ecoutez le Pandemonium de mes innombrables adeptes.

Térence: "Je suis homme et rien de ce qui est humain ne m'est étranger."


	8. Nouvelle prophétie

- Maître, Merrymoron vous demande une audience.

- Fais-le entrer, Lucius.

Merrymoron s'incline profondément. Quel que soit mon serviteur, je sens l'effluve de leur peur abjecte, de leur servilité, de leur manque d'épaisseur, et je ne sais si je dois me flatter de leur crainte ou me plaindre de n'être entouré que de couards.

- Parle.

- Une prophétie a été faite, Maître, et je crois... que cela concerne le dernier obstacle.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, Maître.

- Hé bien, raconte. Si ce service est valable, tu seras récompensé.

- J'étais à Pré-au-Lard, à la Tête de Sanglier.. Je surveillais Dumbledore... Il s'entretenait avec une femme, une candidate au poste de professeur de Divination. Elle disait des choses stupides, puis soudain...Elle a eu comme une transe.

- Rapporte-moi ses paroles précises.

- « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il sera né quand mourra le septième mois... Il aura des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_. »

Mmh...J'ai déjà eu un égal - une égale - la seule qui pouvait me vaincre, elle n'a pas su me résister, elle m'a offert la victoire. Alors...?

- C'est tout?

- Oui, Maître, c'est tout.

Je suis perplexe. Celui qui a le _pouvoir _de me vaincre. L'issue de la confrontation n'est pas décidée d'avance.

- Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui le servent... approche (je tends ma main au-dessus de son visage) Par les Forces Obscures et le pouvoir de l'Elu, je te fais cadeau d'un pouvoir supplémentaire: l'ubiquité. Uses-en bien.

- Oui, Maître, merci, Maître.

Pauvres bougres... Prêts à ramper devant moi pour obtenir une parcelle de ma puissance... Il y si longtemps que le mépris habite mon âme. Risquer la défaite, aller au bord du gouffre - mais se libérer enfin! Faire expérience du nouveau...

: "Plonger au fond du gouffre, Enfer ou Ciel, qu'importe?

Au fond de l'Inconnu pour trouver du n_ouveau_!"

C.Baudelaire.


	9. Nouvelle prophétie bis

Page parodie!

Merrymoron s'incline profondément. Je pourrais même jouer aux cartes sur son crâne chauve - mais je suis las de gagner toujours à tous les jeux, même les réussites, je ne les rate jamais. En plus il sent le vin et la sueur; encore un de ces débauchés qui ne me servent que parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, parce que je suis le seul employeur qui ne regarde pas le casier judiciaire.

- Parle.

J'ai adopté un nouveau serpent, il est très jeune et ne pense qu'à jouer. D'un mouvement de ma baguette, je fais apparaître un petit tronc que je fais disparaître dès qu'il s'y est enroulé. Il me regarde avec des yeux étonnés - oh, oui, je l'aime bien plus que mes Mangemorts.

- Heu, Maître...

- Hein? Ah, oui. Tu disais?(ben oui, il parle du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_, j'oublie toujours que c'est moi, j'étais jeune et stupide quand j'ai choisi ce titre...)

- J'ai entendu une prophétie sur vous.

- Vraiment? Raconte. Vais-je enfin gagner au Loto, devenir riche et épouser Julia Roberts? (NdA: oh la pauvre!)

Il se tord les mains.

- C'est à dire... non, Maître... En fait...

- Allez, allez, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, mon garçon!

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il sera né quand mourra le septième mois...

Mais oui, c'est ça. C'est pénible, d'être célèbre, on devient la proie des importuns, des imposteurs et des press people. Ca me rappelle ce photographe qui prétendait me prendre (en photo, à quoi pensiez-vous, voyons?) même dans mon bain... Tout ça à cause de la gamme de produits de beauté à mon nom que j'ai lancé, sponsorisé par le magazine _Magie insolite_. Pff...

- Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...

Késako? Keskidi?

- Très bien, très bien. Tu peux disposer. Tu veux un bonbon? J'ai été livré par Haribo ce matin (NdA : pas de pub!!), sans doute le cadeau d'une admiratrice. Allez, bon vent!

Dès que la porte se referme, je sors mon portable. Tiens, un SMS: « Salut Tom, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien, ceci est une parodie pour te guérir de ta dépression et de tes angoisses au sujet de tes pouvoirs. Tu trouveras ton Xanax dans le tiroir de ton bureau. Biz, Camylle de B. »

J'ai un sourire attendri. Puis j'appelle mon manager.

- Allô, salut Kiki, c'est Marvolo. C'est quoi ces histoires de petit nouveau, là? Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un simple figurant ou de partager la vedette! Soit tu laisses tomber, soit tu augmentes mes honoraires!

- Ben, écoute, Marvo, j'y peux rien, moi. C'est Camylle qui a voulu, et comme moi, niveau fric, euh...

-Très bien. Tournez le prochain épisode sans moi, vous verrez. Salut.

Furieux, je me tourne vers la photo de Camylle de B. sur mon bureau; elle évite mon regard, rentre sous son canotier une mèche noire qui dépasse. Je suis tellement irrité que sous mon regard, le verre vole en éclats.

- Mais où est donc Voldemort?

Question que nul n'aime à poser. C'est tout à fait le genre d'individu qu'il vaut mieux garder à l'œil, si on ne veut pas de mauvaise surprise. Et malheureusement pour moi, c'est la question que me pose chaque lecteur.

Je m'appelle S. de Beaubourg, et je suis chargé de faire la narration pendant que votre Maître des Ténèbres préféré fait grève. Comme vous vous en doutez bip n'a eu de cesse que de s'assurer de la véracité de cette prophétie (je dis bip, puisque je ne puis dire son nom et le rendre présent alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas moi l'auteur. Cela dit, si je vous intéresse (je suis beau et jeune, plutôt intelligent, et j'étais passablement riche avant ces histoires de pièce à conviction et de services secrets), demandez les détails à Camylle.) J'ai bien peur qu'à présent le destin ne soit scellé. Voldemort (tant pis, ça me casse trop les pieds de dire bip), à force de recherches, a découvert deux rivaux potentiels. L'un s'appelle Neville Londubat, l'autre Harry Potter.

- Altesse!

Je me retourne. C'est Lord Voldemort (impossible de le regarder dans les yeux, il est tellement moche).

- Laissez tomber la narration, la grève est finie. Ce fameux rival ne me fera pas de l'ombre longtemps: je vais le tuer ce soir.

La question du soir de Voldy Academy: qui sera le rival? Si vous voulez parier sur Londubat, appelez le et tapez 1. Si vous voulez parier sur Potter, tapez 2.

Les gagnants recevront une photo dédicacée de Camylle de B. masquée! (ben oui, masquée, elle est traquée par les services secrets de X., vous l'aviez oublié?!)


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Comment tout peut basculer, même pour moi, l'Invincible. L'orage me donne envie de hurler, mais cette fois c'est de rage, d'amertume, d'humiliation. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? La prophétie n'était-elle pas un indice, pour que par le meurtre je renverse l'ultime obstacle? J'ai tué sans peine ce héros d'opéra de James Potter. Sa femme voulait fuir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer : elle me rappelait certaine fille... Mais il me fallait l'enfant. La suite... à quoi bon? Je suis seul et abandonné. Aucun de mes Mangemorts soi-disant fidèles n'a essayé de me rejoindre, pas une fois depuis ma tragique défaite. Réduit à l'ombre d'un être, sans même une existence matérielle. Pour survivre, j'ai dû habiter dans des animaux - des rats notamment. Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi cette prophétie m'a-t-elle trompé? Il y a eu mensonge, trahison. Et un jour, je saurai montrer à ces minables qui est Lord Voldemort!


End file.
